Làm thế nào để rủ nàng đi chơi: Theo phong cách chàng tiên phong
by dragonindigo
Summary: Chín lần Arthur cố chứng tỏ cho Ariadne thấy anh thích cô để rồi thất bại thảm hại... và một lần cô cũng đã hiểu được thông điệp anh muốn nhắn gửi. Fic dịch. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Inception's Characters belong to Mr. Nolan, the original fic belongs to infinitely-climbing, I only own this translation.**_

** Summary:** Arthur có thể là một người cao to, tóc đen, và đẹp trai, nhưng anh lại rất rụt rè với phụ nữ. Thực sự, thực sự rụt rè nha. Khi anh bắt đầu "đổ" trước cô nàng tóc nâu xinh xắn, chuyện đó lại trở thành một vấn đề nan giải. Vậy nên một thằng đàn ông phải làm gì đây nhỉ? Chứng tỏ cho cô ta thấy rằng anh thích cô ta, dĩ nhiên là thế rồi! Chỉ có điều Arthur cũng lại gặp chút trục trặc khi làm thế. Chín lần Arthur cố chứng tỏ cho Ariadne thấy anh thích cô để rồi thất bại thảm hại... và một lần cô cũng đã hiểu được thông điệp anh muốn nhắn gửi.

**1. Hôn nàng trong giấc mơ và làm bộ làm tịch như đó là một phần của công việc**

"Mau lên, hôn tôi đi."

Cô không hề nói bất kì lời nào, chỉ nghiêng đầu và cho phép anh ép bờ môi mình lên đôi môi cô trong một khoảnh khắc dài hơn mức cần thiết độ khoảng vài giây ngắn ngủi.

Cô mở miệng và nói...

"Họ vẫn đang nhìn chúng ta."

Ây da, vậy là đi tong những mơ mộng hão huyền của anh về việc cô sẽ nói điều gì đó ít liên quan đến chuyện công việc hơn rồi.

Nhưng giờ thì anh có thể làm được gì cơ chứ? Chỉ có nước tiếp tục giả ngây đến cùng thôi.

"Ờ, cũng đáng để thử lắm. Chúng ta nên đi khỏi đây thôi."

Anh đứng dậy, gắng cẩn trọng không nhìn vào cô, và chuẩn bị cho những công đoạn tiếp theo của công việc. Khi tất cả mọi người ngoại trừ anh đã đi xuống tầng giấc mơ sâu hơn, anh mới để mình phun ra hàng loạt câu chửi rủa bản thân vì nhận ra rằng nỗ lực ban nãy dường như không được thành công cho lắm.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Inception's Characters belong to Mr. Nolan, the original fic belongs to infinitely-climbing, I only own this translation.**_

**2. Tặng hoa cho nàng**

Bằng cách nào đó anh đã tìm hiểu được rằng loài hoa cô yêu thích là hoa mẫu đơn, và ngay tức khắc anh chạy đi mua hẳn một bó đẹp tuyệt với đủ loại màu sắc mà con người ta có thể tưởng tượng ra được. Anh hy vọng mình trông không giống một kẻ đeo bám chính hiệu với việc anh biết địa chỉ nhà cô, biết cô hiện không có ở nhà, và biết nốt cả những loài hoa cô yêu thích.

Anh đưa chúng đến tận nơi với một tấm thiệp có ghi vỏn vẹn "Từ một người ái mộ em" rồi rời đi trước khi cô về tới nhà. Hẳn nhiên, anh vẫn thập thà thập thò sau góc hành lang, quan sát cô đã về và phát hiện ra những đóa hoa đó. Cô mỉm cười.

Ngày hôm sau, anh tới trường đại học để hỏi Miles vài thứ (và dĩ nhiên là anh không có hy vọng có được cơ hội giáp mặt cô đâu á nha. É hèm.) và khi đương trên đường về, anh tình cờ thấy cô đang nói chuyện với một gã trai.

Anh đã định bụng bước tới đó chào hỏi vài câu thì nghe được cô nói điều gì đó, cái điều khiến anh đứng sựng lại ngay tắp lự.

"Vậy ra mấy đóa mẫu đơn là do anh gửi sao, Justin?"

Arthur phải kìm nén lắm mới không phun ra rằng, "Không, là anh gửi, và anh yêu em. Nhiều lắm."

Justin có chút bối rối trong một khắc trước khi trả lời, "ừ, phải!"

Arthur thực sự muốn đào lỗ chôn mình hết sức khi anh thấy cô mỉm cười với Justin.

Hôm sau nữa, cô báo với mọi người rằng cô sẽ không thể ở lại làm việc quá trễ bởi cô cần có thời gian sửa soạn đi ăn tối với một gã tên Justin, người đã gửi tặng cô những đóa mẫu đơn và chuyện đó nghe mới ngọt ngào làm sao.

Arthur trưng ra nụ cười giả tạo nhất anh từng có và khi ngước lên Eames đã nhìn anh tự lúc nào với một ánh mắt thông cảm hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt anh ta.

Arthur liếc Eames một cái xa cả thước và quay lại làm việc, anh đang chuẩn bị hack vào tài khoản thư điện tử của đối tượng thì một cái máy bay giấy bất chợt đáp xuống ngay bàn anh.

Thật là một khoảnh khắc gượng gạo làm sao khi cô nàng nghĩ món quà của cậu là do gã khác gửi và rồi đồng ý đi ăn với cái gã khác đó ha.

Arthur không sao ngăn mình không đồng tình cho được, và khi anh nhác thấy Ariadne bỏ về để sửa soạn, anh buông một tiếng thở dài và ước giá mà anh chịu kí tên lên tấm thiệp chết bầm ấy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Inception's Characters belong to Mr. Nolan, the original fic belongs to infinitely-climbing, I only own this translation.**_

**3. Hỏi nàng về đàn ông trong khi đang chơi trò Dám nói hay dám... cởi**

Cái ý tưởng chơi trò dám nghĩ hay dám cởi này hoàn toàn là từ Yusuf. Cả bọn đang cực kì buồn chán và không có việc gì để tiêu khiển, bởi đang mất điện thì cũng chẳng tiếp tục làm việc được, và quan trọng hơn là bọn họ sẵn lòng chơi bất kì trò nào miễn là không phải ngồi quanh nhìn chằm chằm vào con mèo nhà Yusuf.

"Arthur, nói thật hay là cởi?" Cobb hỏi.

"Nói thật."

Eames lầm bầm, "Đồ thỏ đế." Arthur quẳng cho anh một cái lườm ghê gớm đến độ có khi quỷ Satan thấy cũng phải chạy mất dép.

Cobb không hề bỏ lỡ ánh nhìn đầy căm hờn kia và nói, "Trong tất cả các thành viên trong nhóm ngoại trừ Ariadne, cậu muốn hẹn hò với anh nào nếu cậu là gay?"

Eames phá ra cười trong khi Arthur chớp chớp mắt, mặt đỏ bừng bừng và chỉ ước sao anh chọn cởi quách cho rồi.

"Cho qua."

Yusuf cười khúc khích và nói, "Năm thứ đồ. Và không, không có tính cái cà vạt đâu đó nha."

Arthur cởi hai chiếc giày, hai cái vớ và – khốn nạn thật. Anh không mặc ác khoác, việc này tức nghĩa là anh sẽ phải cởi, hoặc là áo, hoặc là quần mình.

Thà chọn áo còn hơn.

Anh không dám nhìn Ariadne lúc đương hành sự, song một khi cái áo đã được cởi ra, anh bắt gặp cô có liếc thật nhanh qua thân hình sáu múi cuồn cuộn của anh và nhếch mép cười.

"Ariadne, nói thật hay là cởi đây?"

Cô hơi đỏ mặt và trả lời, "Ưm... nói thật?"

Arthur đã biết mình sẽ phải hỏi câu gì từ lâu rồi. "Vậy thì, Ari, ai là người _cô_ muốn hẹn hò nếu cô chỉ được phép chọn trong nhóm chúng ta thôi?"

Cô lướt qua tất cả bọn họ rồi nói –

"Cho qua." Sau đó cô nhanh chóng cởi giày, vớ và áo khoác.

Arthur nhún vai cốt như một cách giữ cho những suy nghĩ của mình vẫn đâu vào đó khi hàng mớ từ ngữ bắt đầu quay cuồng trong đầu óc anh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Inception's Characters belong to Mr. Nolan, the original fic belongs to infinitely-climbing, I only own this translation.**_

**4. Nướng bánh quy cho nàng sau khi cái thằng bạn trai khốn kiếp của nàng nỡ cắm sừng nàng**

Ariadne không đến làm việc vào một sáng nọ, và cũng chẳng hề gọi điện cáo bệnh.

Theo một lẽ dĩ nhiên, cả nhóm cùng ngồi đưa ra một mớ giả thiết cho đến khi chuyện đó bắt đầu nhen nhúm thành một cuộc đấu võ mồm không khoan nhượng giữa Saito, Yusuf và Eames. Còn Cobb thì đang chăm chú ngắm đi ngắm lại một tấm hình cũ chụp cả gia đình và chẳng buồn xen vào.

Arthur cuối cùng đã phát ngấy với cái tình trạng hiện tại và lên tiếng, "Tôi sẽ đến chỗ cô ấy để xem cô ấy có ổn không."

Ba gã đàn ông ngừng cãi cọ trong một giây trươc khi cả ba đều đồng lòng nhất trí đưa ra lời phản đối (có đôi chút vô tư như ngỗng).

"Không! Bọn tôi không thể để cậu cũng bị lũ người ngoài hành tinh bắt đi nốt được!" Yusuf la ó om òm.

"Cậu không thể đi! Biết đâu Ariadne hóa thành ma cà rồng rồi thì biết phải làm sao chứ!" Eames ra bộ sụt sịt.

"Không! Ngộ nhỡ cô ấy bây giờ thành ra một con zombie ăn sạch mớ mô hình nhựa của Spongebob Squarepants rồi biến ra một đám kì lân bảy sắc cầu vòng rồi cỡi đám kì lân đó tới Xứ Sở Thần Tiên rồi vẫy vẫy một cây đũa phép niệm thần chú 'Avada Kedavra' rồi mọi thứ nát tươm như cám hết rồi mụ phù thủy xấu xa ở phương Tây hóa phép cho một ngôi nhà rơi toạch xuống con kì lân cô ấy nuôi rồi cô ấy tự dưng biến thành một con búp bê Barbie bằng nhựa lên đường giải cứu chú kì lân từ căn nhà đó và ăn thịt nốt mụ phù thủy xấu xa ở xứ sở phía Tây đó và cô ấy bận ăn thịt mụ đó đến mức không gọi điện báo nghỉ ốm được thì sao?" Saito tuôn ra một tràng dài.

"Cái vẹo gì thế này?" Cobb nói, giờ đã thôi nhìn chằm chằm đến rợn người vào tấm hình mấy đứa nhóc nhà anh.

Chàng tiên phong chỉ biến nhướn mày và bỏ đi.

Arthur không chút ngập ngừng gõ lên cửa căn hộ nhà cô.

Anh nghe thấy có tiếng lào xào, và Ariadne bước ra, mặt đỏ bừng còn gò má thì đẫm nước mắt, cắn cảu "Anh muốn gì đây, đồ chó chết?"

Arthur chớp chớp mắt, không biết phải trả lời thế nào, và anh đã định bỏ đi khi cô cuối cùng cũng chịu ngước lên và nhận ra rằng Arthur đang đứng trước cửa nhà mình.

"Ôi, trời ạ, tôi xin lỗi! Tôi cứ tưởng anh là ai khác cơ!" cô nói lớn.

"Ưm... không sao," anh lúng túng.

"Mời vào!" cô nói.

Anh theo gót cô vào trong căn hộ nhỏ nhưng được trang trí khá đẹp và rồi cô ngồi xuống, bắt đầu khóc nấc lên trở lại.

"Ari, cô ổn chứ?" anh ngần ngại hỏi.

Cô sụt sịt và vào thẳng vấn đề ngay, "Tên bạn trai khốn kiếp của tôi đã lăng nhăng."

Anh nhăn mặt và có cảm giác máu mình đang sôi lên sùng sục và đang định nói vài câu gì đó chắc chắn có xuất hiện khá nhiều lời chửi thề thì cô bắt đầu nói tiếp.

"với một gã trai."

Arthur đã bị đặt trong rất nhiều tình huống nghẹt thở trước đây, nhưng chưa cái nào khó xử như cái tình huống này.

"Tôi xin l- "

"Thôi đi, Arthur. Anh sẽ không cho tôi cắm sừng để đi theo một thằng con trai khác, phải chứ?" cô ngắt lời anh.

"... Không" Nếu anh thực sự có được em, anh sẽ không bao giờ ngu ngốc lừa dối em đâu. Anh nghĩ thêm trong đầu.

Bọn họ ngồi đó có vẻ lúng túng trong một vài phút, và rồi Arthur chợt nảy ra cái ý tưởng mà anh cho rằng dường như là một trong những ý tưởng ngu ngốc nhất anh từng có.

"Tôi biết cô cần cái gì rồi!" anh nói.

"Là gì vậy? Một cái rìu để tôi có thể chém gọn Justin à?"

Arthur nhìn cô thoáng chút thú vị trong một giây trước khi lên tiếng, "Rồi cô sẽ thấy," và bước vội vào nhà bếp.

Một tiếng đồng hồ sau, Arthur ló mặt ra khỏi nhà bếp, mang theo một khay bánh quy chocolate. Cả người anh dính đầy bột và nom có vẻ mệt mỏi, nhưng trong đáy mắt anh có ánh lên chút hân hoan.

Ariadne bật dậy khỏi ghế bành và nhón lấy một chiếc và gần như nuốt chửng.

"Ôi mẹ ơi, ngon thật đó nha!" cô nói trong khi miệng vẫn đang nhồm nhoàm đầy bánh quy.

Xử sạch số bánh chỉ vỏn vẹn trong mười phút, cô nằm ườn ra trên ghế bành thêm một phút nữa, và rồi đứng dậy.

"Cám ơn anh cám ơn anh cám ơn anh cám ơn anh!" Cô kêu lên, vòng tay quanh người anh trong một cái ôm thật chặt.

Anh đứng đó, bàng hoàng một lúc trước khi ôm cô lại.

"Anh," cô vui vẻ nói, "giờ là bạn thân nhất của tôi á."

Là bạn.

Là bạn.

Là bạn.

Là bạn.

Chỉ là bạn bè thôi.

Anh đã không thể tận dụng tốt cái cơ hội này rồi, đúng không?


End file.
